The present invention is directed to a height-measuring device for determining the height of children or adults. Numerous prior art devices exist, all of which include a fixed vertical member and a horizontally-disposed, vertically-slidable adjusting element. The present invention is an improvement over these prior art devices, and allows for a more accurate, as well as easier, reading of the height.